1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information editing system, especially to a television video information editing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A VTR (video tape recorder) and a television camera have come into wide use and are now beginning to be used as a means of preserving a visual record of the growth of members of a family, in a manner similar to the use of the conventional optical camera.
However, because a VRT is used to record motion or voice continuously, an incident is recorded over a span of time of some length, not being recorded at a single instant of time as in the use of the conventional camera. Therefore, it would ordinarily take some time to reproduce a single frame of recorded information from a VTR. In the latter respect, a magnetic tape is generally used in a VTR as a recording medium in which various incidents are recorded sequentially. Such a magnetic tape can record video information over a period of time ranging from 30 minutes to 6 hours per roll. Accordingly, it not be known what kind of an incident is recorded on which position of a magnetic tape without reproducing a magnetic tape by a television camera. This means that a VRT is not suitable for conveniently accessing and watching various incidents within a short time period as is the case when a photoalbum is reviewed.